As a mainstream wide-viewing-angle technology for a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a plane electric field technology has such advantages as simple manufacture process, super wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio and rapid response. However, the LCD of a plane electric field type also has such disadvantages as chromatic aberration and low side viewing angle-contrast.
In the related art, usually a compensation film needs to be added for a liquid crystal display panel, so as to improve the viewing angle-contrast. However, due the additional compensation film, the manufacture cost of the liquid crystal display may inevitably increase.